The Last Dance Part 2!
by ShiawasewaKagami
Summary: Part 2 of what I made. The last part, in other words


Sorry also for the wait.. I hope you'll forgive me, especially Keiko.. gomenasai.

Misaki's PoV:

After a few hours.. Misaki went back to the hospital.

Hospital (Tsubasa's Room)

"Hey, Tsubasa! I know you wont believe me but..,"Misaki paused.

"oh.. you're sleeping."

Meanwhile...

Author's PoV:

Nonoko was busily doing the medicine Misaki asked. I agree it sounds pretty easy to make, but for Nonoko.. uhmm.. it's rather confusing. She mixed this mixture with that, then she extracted it, then added some #&%?, then... AHHH~! The terms is so confusing! It makes my head explode! T_T ... *ahem*

The finished medicine ended up as a failure. Because of it's abominable look and smell, ghosts from different dimensions were summoned uh oh. Still, our Nonoko didn't gave up. She tried it once more, hoping to have a better result.

Again, she mixed this mixture..and.. Sorry, scratch that. I'll rephrase it: She made the same procedures with the first one to make the medicine but this time she added an extract of #&%?.

"Yosh! I'm finished! This is perfect!" She exclaimed.

After that, she went to Tsubasa's room to give Misaki the mysterious potion.. err.. I mean the medicine. But once she opened the door and tried to have a peek, all she was a sleeping Tsubasa. Misaki wasn't inside.

"Maybe Misaki-sempai went to get Tsubasa-sempai some food. It's almost lunchtime already," she thought. "Anyways, I'll just leave this medicine on that table."

Shortly, Nonoko went back to her lab.

Misaki's PoV:

After getting some water, I went back to Tsubasa's room. Oh! I can't wait to tell him that I got Nonoko-chan's help to make me a magical medicine form him! Should I keep it a secret for now? tee-hee

When I was about to enter the room, I saw Chiisa Akita. She was happily talking to the completely-healed Tsubasa. And what the hell did she did in order to heal Tsubasa!

By the way, Chiisa Akita is Tsubasa's long time fan. Chiisa's soooooooo obssessed with Tsubasa that to the point that she'll do everything just to win his heart. Well of course, she considers me as her love-rival.

Anyways, what the hell happened!

As I was about to open the door, I paused for a second.

_Tsubasa seems happy with Chiisa, why should I bother them?_ I thought. Then the other me said softly, _What are you doing, Misaki! Hurry up and destroy the "lovey-dovey mood". It should be you who's in the scene, not Chiisa!_

_But!..._

I lifted my feet and began running away from Tsubasa's room subconciously. I didn't care where my feet would lead me, though, the path seems to be endless. It's like that even though I tried to stop, I can't.

I think I already got Tsubasa's point when he said this,_ "I would if I could and I probably should ,but I cant so I wont."_ Oh, right now, even when I'm running, I'm still thinking of him. How foolish of me.

I locked myself in a room and there I cried. I cried and cried and cried.

*Misaki! You're such a crybaby! Stop crying!*, exclaimed the other me.

*Shut up! I'm trying not to!*

I remembered a familiar scene like this. Whenever I cry, Tsubasa was always there to cheer me up. The warm smile of his, his innocent laugh; I can never help but to stop crying. But this time, will he come?

"Okay. I'll count up to 5. If he does not come before 5, then.. let's not talk about it for the mean time." I started the counting. "1... 2... 3... 4... 4 1/4, 4 1/2... 5."

"I'll give him extra 5 counts. If he does not come then... I'll crush him."

"1... 2... 3... 4..."

"5."

Now, I'm annoyed. Just wait you freakin' asshole! You'll have a free taste of my wrath this coming Last Dance! Hahahahahahaha.

Last Dance...

Finally, the night of revenge. I have been waiting for this night, you know. I "carefully" planned this so.. get ready you jerk!

While I was busily finding for him (and at the same time, stuffing myself with food ofcourse), I saw Chiisa pass by. If Chiisa here, then the target must be near by! Yosh~!

When I started to carry out my plan, I saw them starting to dance. And they seem to be having fun. Watduf! How dare they do it in front of my very own eyes! Grrrr!

Because of that, I was more eager to take my revenge. I slowly approached them and I tried to make Tsubasa trip. ... What! HE DO-DODGED IT!

"Misaki!," he greeted. "What're you doing down there?"

"Tsubasa-kun~! Don't worry about her. Let's go. Aw~!" Chiisa grabbed his arm. And they both walked away from me. Tsubasa seems to NOT like it, though, but why did he just leave me here! #$%!

1st Plan: FAIL.

2nd Plan: -initializing-

The 2nd Plan is to put juice on Tsubasa's suit or costume or suit (whatever it is called..)! And if this plan didn't succeed.. it'll be too late.

I put some juice on my cup and I went towards Chiisa and Tsubasa. This is the script:

Misaki: Tsubasa, would like some juice?

Tsubasa: Oh! Thank you, Misaki!

Misaki: spills the juice the juice would spill on his clothes  
>Sorry! I didn't mean to do it!<p>

the crowd will laugh

*~+~*End.*~+~*

Mwahahahaha! I really am a Genius!

"Tsubasa, would like some... Kyaa!~"

Unluckily, I tripped. "Curse this long dress!" And.. the juice spilled on my face.

The people started to laugh at me. I was completely, undoubtedly humiliated. Then, suddenly, Tsubasa wiped the juice on my face with his handkerchief. "Are you okay, Misaki?"

I blushed. But after a little while, I remembered all the things he did with Chiisa. Why was I furious when I saw the together?

I sighed. I can't even understand myself. Pathetic.

"Misaki, come with me."

Tsubasa grabbed my hand and he lead me to the balcony. Huh? Tears are falling down on my face. Wh-why?

"Misaki, listen to me ca.. Why are crying all of a sudden?" he asked.

"No! You listen to me!" I exclaimed. "I.. Whenever I see you with Chiisa my heart would beat fast, very fast, then tears would fall down. I can't stop."

"Misaki," he hugged me.

"I'm sorry!" we said, simultaneously.

"Hahahaha! Sheesh. You're the only who can stop me from crying. Like those good old days," I smirked.

"Hey, Misaki?"

"Hm?"

"Can.. can.. can..."

"Can What! And, oh, you're red."

"Ahhh! CAN I HAVE A FREAKIN' DATE WITH YOU, HARADA MISAKI?"

I blushed. hahaha. I didn't know that he feels the same way as I do! Anyways, I'm glad he chose me. :)

"So, does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?"

He nodded. "Then," I said. "300 rabbits per date."

"Misaki! I'm serious!"

"I know, okay? When is the date?"

"Then does that mean you're my girlfriend starting now?"

"Until forever," I added.

What! The last song already started! It's on the middle part already!

"Tsubasa! The Last Da-"

"Yeah. I know. Should we just dance here?"

I nodded.

And this ending would be the start of the ebullient future waiting for the two of us.

*~+~*End.*~+~*

Yeah. Right. I know I spent a LOT of days on working for this fanfic. So, I'm sorry. please forgive me, readers-sama~! TT_TT I hope you like my FIRST fanfic~ ^_^ I'm also planning to make another fanfic (different anime of course) but I think working on it would last for several milleniums.. hahaha .  
>Thanks, Readers-sama~! You guys made me stimulate!~!<p>

Oh, a little bit of triva:

1) Chiisa Akita is a pure fanmade character. Her name is based on my friend "Chiasa Maki". I added the "Chiisa" because I remembered this was the real name Keiko used in this fanfic (unluckily, I forgot the last name .) While I based her attitude on "the girl who was obssessed with Makoto Kashino from Yumeiro Patissiere (I think it was Miya-something; the only thing I can remember is that Kashino used to call her 'Senpai')" I hope you know her!

2) The quote "I would if I could and I probably should ,but I cant so I wont." came from Keiko. She told me that, and I memorized it. It's a good thing that remembered that! But I don't know where Keiko found this quote; did she heard it from the anime, read it from the manga or saw it from the fanfics?

3) You can see the words "ebullient future" in the last sentence, right? That came from ef~Tale of Melodies. It's actually a song (or a meaning of "ef") butI haven't heard it TT_TT. I really want to use those words so I made up a sentence that includes "ebullient future". And poof! I made it. P.S.: I don't know what "ebullient" means, in other words, I forgot it's meaning. Peace~! .


End file.
